Time Traveling to Save Her
by BloodyAngelForever
Summary: In a future in which all who Harry cares about are dead, Harry makes a plan to go back and save them all. But did he go through alone? Harry/Hermione Neville/Lune Ginny/Draco I promise, no Voldemort going back. And tons of Ron bashing. Harry isn't a horcrux. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Preface

**AN: First off, I have no beta. I have no idea how to get one either. So if any mistakes are seen, please, by all means,point them out. As long as your not overly mean, I accept all critisism, welcome it even. Secondly, I have very little time to write. I apologize in advance for slow updates. I completely understand, I hate slow updates too. Finally, the standard disclaimer. I don't own any characters WHAT SO EVER. I'm not anywhere NEAR creative enough to come up with such an amazing world as J. . If I do end up adding my own character, I will tell you a chapter or two before they are introduced.**

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't live without her. Sure, all my family and friends had died already; but this seemed to be the final blow.

My beloved bondmate. My Hermione. It almost hurt to think of her. She died just four months ago. I would have done this much sooner if Cissa hadn't been there. She and I were the last of the resistance not dead or imprisoned. After her death yesterday, I had no one relying on me. No point to my life.

**Harry's POV Three and a half year later...**

It's been four years since Hermione died. I knew after Cissa left that the only way to fix this is to time travel. I've been searching for a way since then. The only way I found is a ritual that, if done even the slightest bit wrong, would just kill me. The odds didn't seem to bother me. Fifty percent chance I die and fifty that I send my memories back to fifth year and fix it all.

I unsteadily added the last ingredient, a slushy mixture of flobberworm mucus, fluxweed, and dragon blood, to the potion. It glowed a brilliant blue green hue, then unceremoniously burped a bubbly burt, and settled to simmer for five minutes.

While that finished I started the rest. I carefully painted a circle ,which encompassed the small stone slab on which the potion was brewing and the grave site of my friends laid ,and added the delicately structured rune cluster every five inches along the circumference. Lightly sprinkling a fine lavender and nettle powder around them, I added a white pillar candle at each cluster.

I checked the potion, the slick oil-like sheen and the distinct translucent purple spots telling it's correct completion. I knew there was only one step left, the ritual. I measured two or three mouthfulls of the potion and took it to the circle.

I closed my eyes and whispered,"For my 'Mione."

I gulped the potion and began the enchantment. Wild and fierce words joined calm, fluttering sighs as the candles grew brighter. And as my voice got louder the candles grew brighter.

It seemed an eternity had passed when only but a few minutes did. At the apparent peak of the brightness, I took the ornate knife. Then was the reason that it only worked half of the time, you had to kill yourself.

As I raised the knife I thought and concentrated my entire being on one day in fifth year, chosen for the fact that it was the day Hermione and I confessed our love for one another. In one quick slash the knife was lodged in my chest.

I layed down, knowing it was up to fate to decide if i worker or not. I felt the slipping of my consciousness,the darkening of the room. I took one last look at them.

This had been the reason for the choice in this spot. You had to find a spot that help the most significance. Here was the spot in which first Hermione and I, soul bonded. It was where, before that, I had proposed to her. WHere Ginny finally said 'yes' to Draco. Where Hermione and I, and later Neville and Luna, had married, and finally it was the place in which Ronald Weasley betrayed us. It also was the place in which each would be buried.

I felt the last bit of life slip from me. And then there was nothing.

**AN: Well, that's it for the preface. I hope it's a bit better. I was wondering about one sentence in particular. **_**Where Hermione and I, and later Neville and Luna, had married, and finally it was the place in which Ronald Weasley betrayed us.**_ **What do you think about it? I think it might have too many ands. Anyway, hope you have a good week. Be back to write as soon as I can. -BloodyAngelForever 3**


	2. Chapter One-Going Back

Chapter One

**AN: First off, I have no beta. I have no idea how to get one either. So if any mistakes are seen, please, by all means,point them out. As long as your now overly mean, I accept all critisism, welcome it even. Secondly, I have very little time to write. I apologize in advance for slow updates. I completely understand, I hate slow updates too. Finally, the standard disclaimer. I don't own any characters WHAT SO EVER. I'm not anywhere NEAR creative enough to come up with such an amazing world as J. . If I do end up adding my own character, I will tell you a chapter or two before they are introduced.**

**Harry's POV**

It was a peculiar feeling. The same as falling and standing up straight. Being dizzy and confused, but everything isn't wobbling. Colors mixed, then separated and mixed together again in new combinations.

Then the overwhelming sound came. Like a thousand bells ringing simultaneously while screams sounded in the distance.

The overall feeling was terrible. I couldn't consentrate on any one thing.

Then, as soon as it began, it stopped.

**Third Person POV Great Hall April 13, 1995**

In the Great Hall, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were walking to breakfast when, suddenly, Harry dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

Soon after many others dropped too.

Luna Lovegood had the unfortunate displeasure of falling face first into her bowl of cerial, while Neville Longbottom nearly hit his head on the bench. Ginny Weasly seemed to freeze mid-step and fall in a rather awkward position on the bench that was in front of her. Draco Malfoy had jumped a little, like he was electrocuted and fell limp onto the lap og the unsuspecting person next to him. Hermone Granger was the last to fall to the floor.

All this happen quickly. So quickly that Ron, who just moments before had been walking with his friends, tripped and landed on his face.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and joined the rest of the hall in stairing at the six unconscious people.

Madam Pomfrey jumped into action immediately.

Levitating the students, she left for the hospital wing.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I just can't seem to come up with ideas in long strings. I hope you like the cover art. It might not look the best, but I did the best I could. Hope you have a good day.**

**-BloodyAngelForever 3**


End file.
